


Fertile Greens and Baby Blues

by westwingwolf



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingwolf/pseuds/westwingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is pregnant, but what will she do when she discovers who the father is? Angst. I think this story needs a warning, but I wasn't sure if the typical warnings apply because it is nothing explicit. I don't know how to explain without giving away the plot. Basically Lex does something that is morally, ethically, and I'm certain legally wrong in taking advantage of Chloe. If this in any way sets off warning bells for you, then it is best not to read.</p><p>Set in Season 6 After "Freak"/Before "Phantom"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fertile Greens and Baby Blues

Unfortunately by the time Chloe had realized she was pregnant, Jimmy had already left for Minnesota. She didn't feel right dropping this information by a phone call or through an e-mail. She wanted to tell him in person, but he wasn't due back to Metropolis for a few months and she couldn't get vacation time until next month.

Now, she was at the OB/GYN's waiting to have the first sonogram of her baby, and she had no one with whom to share the experience. Clark and Lois were each working on their own agendas. Lana was still dealing with the loss of her own pregnancy, well Chloe assumed she was. Her friend had abruptly stopped mentioning the loss soon after she informed everyone, which was uncharacteristic for Lana. All the same, Chloe knew it would be cruel to share the information at this time.

She could have asked her father, but she worried about his reaction. She knew eventually he would be happy to take on the mantle of Grandpa, but at this time he still wanted for her what she also wanted: to be successful in journalism. This development would set her back, and letting her father know would be admitting that out loud. She needed time to herself to come to terms with everything, but that didn't negate the loneliness she felt.

She was settled back on the examination table when her doctor walked in and announced that the father was waiting to join them. Chloe couldn't have imagined how Jimmy had found out, and she would definitely be asking him later, but for the moment she just wanted to see him.

However, when the doctor opened the door for him, Chloe was surprised and very angry to see Lex Luthor standing before her. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

To his credit, Lex didn't falter, merely turned to her doctor and requested in his most charming voice for some time alone with Chloe. Whether it was his tone or the tension in the air that got the doctor moving, one would never know.

As soon as the door shut, he edged toward the table. "You didn't seriously think I'd miss my child's first sonogram, did you?" His voice was teasing as if he wasn't aware of all the facts that she knew…or perhaps he was the one who was more aware.

"You're mental, because I'd have made sure 'us,'" she gestured between them, "never happened."

He nodded his assent, "True, in the most conventional of circumstances, 'we' have never happened, but then when are we ever conventional?"

Frustrated, Chloe snapped, "I'm tired of your games. Congratulations, you've managed to ruin this moment for me. Now leave!"

Lex refused to budge. "I told you. I'm here to watch my child's sonogram."

For a moment, Chloe considered that Lex had gone mad. He had somehow found out about her pregnancy…not much of a stretch for someone like him…and transferred Lana's pregnancy with hers through some late term grief. Carefully, she spoke to him, "Lex, you are mistaken. You are not the father of this baby. We've never had sex."

At this, Lex raised an eyebrow to challenge her, "How do you know? Can you account for every night in the last few months?"

That question sent a chill down her spine. She couldn't verify what had happened to her the night after Lana's bachelorette party. There was a choking in her throat that had nothing to do with morning sickness. "You?...you…"

"Raped you?" He was cavalier about it, as if she just asked him if he had taken a sandwich she'd been saving. "No, if you want to get technical, I didn't rape you. I did, however, have a team of doctors implant your egg and my sperm in one of your fallopian tubes without your knowledge." He lifted her gown to where a small scar rested on her abdomen. Tracing the scar, he said, "You probably thought you received this on one of your many excursions." She ripped his hand away from her, not admitting that he was correct.

He did nothing but smirk at her anger. "The entire fertilization process took place in your body. What can I say? I'm a natural kind of guy." She wasn't sure if she could show anymore anger through her eyes but at that point, she tried her best.

She shook her head defiantly. "You're wrong. This is Jimmy's baby."

"You have to admit curiosity as to how pregnancy occurred when you've been so careful. Then again, it's not as if you've known someone bribed your pharmacist to replace your birth control with placebos." Every word he uttered was one more nail in the coffin.

"That still doesn't eliminate…," but before she could finish, he stated, "and if one procedure can be done to fertilize, then another can be done to sterilize."

This was where denial ended and self-preservation kicked in; with Lex as a foe, she couldn't waste time railing against the unfairness of it all. She was having Lex Luthor's baby. With his certainty, there was no reason to believe anything else. And if he had been this controlling without her knowledge, with a mere whisper of a possibility of a child, she could be certain that any chance of terminating the pregnancy would be impossible. Even if she had managed it, he would find her, complete the process again, for whatever reason he saw fit.

And what did reasons matter? It wouldn't change her situation. Whatever the reason: a child, control over her, another method to piss off Clark; all boiled down to her still being pregnant.

Her only purpose now was what she could get out of this act of violation. Lex's secrets, her mother back, Clark's safety. They were all up for grabs.

The doctor walked back into the room to ask if they were ready to begin. Staring into Lex's eyes with determination and without any fear, she declared she was.

The End


End file.
